A Ladybug Marooned
by Distorted Domain
Summary: Felix Agreste loathes Bridgette Dupain-Cheng and her affection for him with a passion. Yet, he is just as love-sick as her for a certain Ladybug. On the contrary, Bridgette is fed up with Chat Noir's flirting, yet her heart is stolen by Felix. Meanwhile, Hawkmoth is planning something... Identities will be revealed and chaos will ensue.
1. Chapter 1

A Ladybug Marooned

 **Summary :** Felix Agreste loathes Bridgette Dupain-Cheng and her affection for him with a passion. Yet, he is just as love-sick as her for a certain Ladybug. On the contrary, Bridgette is fed up with Chat Noir's flirting, yet her heart is stolen by Felix. Meanwhile, Hawkmoth is planning something... Identities will be revealed and chaos will ensue.

 *****Note** : **This is based off of the original Miraculous Ladybug PV that was supposed to be 2D, not 3D. Please watch the anime PV before reading so that you understand what's going on.**

 **I will be keeping the characters in class the same to avoid confusion for new characters. The only two drastically different** **characters are Bridgette and Felix.**

 _•_ _"Italics"_ indicate thoughts or emphasis..

 **•** **(** _Name's P.O.V_ **)** Indicates point of view change.

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 **( _3rd P.O.V_ )**

Her gaze never left the blond for even a moment.

Bridgette Dupain-Cheng stood behind a tree in the park, keeping watch over a certain teen model sitting on a bench just a ways from her. Her cowlick curled into a heart-like shape.

It all started when she first enrolled in this school, in which was only accepting the most prestige and pampered of students. On the first day of class, she just so happened to collide with Felix. In response to her clumsiness, he coldly pushed her away and took his seat, mumbling something about a "nuisance" to himself, in which Bridgette just barely made out. And for whatever reason, despite his icy manner, it was love at first sight for said _nuisance_. She couldn't help but find him charming.

Over the past few months since this event had occurred, Bridgette has come to know Felix's persona. The boy is extremely independent and reserved, rarely interacting with others unless necessary. When he does talk, it's usually a negative comment or an insult. She also noted that his formality was exquisite. This was probably so because of his background, Brigette assumed. She had heard his mother had passed away, and that he was living in a mansion with his father.

Never had Bridgette seen Felix break his cold and calm demeanor even once, and nor does she think she ever _will_.

On the other hand, if there's one thing Bridgette couldn't stand, it's _Chat Noir._

From the constant flirting to the barrage of roses and chocolate, his obsession with her was rather annoying. Sure, she didn't mind his company and she enjoyed his cheesy cat puns, however his flirtatious ways were obnoxious. Bridgette's affections belonged to Felix and Felix only. If anything, Chat Noir was literally the complete opposite of the composed and distant Felix. Their personalities were drastically different. Bridgette disliked flirty and clingy guys with a passion.

On the contrary to Felix, Bridgette, or Ladybug, has _never_ seen Chat Noir take anything seriously. Even if they were in the midst of battling an akuma, he'd crack a few puns here and there.

To her surprise, the teen model suddenly stood up from the park bench, appearing to be done with his photo shoot. He started walking in Bridgette's direction, much to the girl's fear. In a frenzy, she panicked, having no idea what to do, hence she took to awkwardly tearing her eyes from the aloof boy to the grass beneath her.

The boy stopped in his tracks, his ice cold gaze falling upon the shy girl. Nervously, her bluebell eyes met his, offering a smile along with a rather awkward wave. With a grunt, he turned around, walking in the opposite direction, ignoring her gesture.

A frown formed upon Bridgette's features as she watched the blond saunter away.

Felix Agreste had only ever been distant and rude to anyone he encountered. He never smiles, loosens up, and he is anti-social in every way.

So _why_ in the world was Bridgette Dupain-Cheng so love-sick for the said boy?

Sure, Bridgette _is_ indeed infatuated with Felix, however not for the reason you may be thinking of. It _is_ true that she found Felix to be quite attractive, though that wasn't the factor that drove the girl crazy.

There was something about him that was so... _alluring_. Intoxicating, even. Something so intriguing...Yet, she couldn't fathom at all what it was that lured her to him.

"Hey girl, what's up?" The bluebell-haired girl jumped at the voice, startled. Her eyes widened when she realized whom it belonged to. In front of her stood a familiar brunette in glasses. "Alya!"

"Is that _Felix_ I see over there? What happened?" She inquired with a smirk, watching as the stern blond disappeared into the distance. Alya knew full well of Bridgette's feelings for the boy in question. Though, she'd never understand what she saw in the icy-mannered boy.

"W–Well, I was...uhh...we just happened to be in the same park! Yeah...it's just a coincidence." Bridgette stuttered, her cowlick frenzying about, reflecting her nervousness.

"Uh-huh, _sure_." Aliya responded with a smirk, her tone dropping with sarcasm.

"Okay, _fine_! It's 2:15. Felix typically comes for a photo shoot at this hour on the weekdays. So–"

"So you came to stalk him?" Aliya finished her sentence with a giggle, much to Bridgette's embarrassment.

"N–No! I came to _admire_ him." She corrected, vigorously shaking her head. Red consumed her face.

A sigh escaped Alya's lips. "Whatever you say, girl."

* * *

"These cookies are delicious!" A certain red creature squeaked with delight as she hovered over Bridgette, who was sitting in her pink bean bag chair.

"Papa makes only the best!" A smile followed her words. Suddenly, her tv channel switched to a news report. Her eyes instantly fell on the tv in alert.

"Good evening! We apologize for interrupting the program. There is an akuma on the loose! It is rampaging the city as we speak, currently threatening to destroy the Eiffel Tower. All citizens in the vicinity are to evacuate immediately. Ladybug and Chat Noir are expected to handle the situation. That is all."

Bridgette jumped up from her chair, her determined eyes locking with Tikki's. "Come on, Tiki, They need our help! **Spots on**!" Her casual attire transformed into that of a red suit covered in black spots, as well as a mask, in a burst of pink light. Now, clad in red, she swung outside with her yoyo in the direction of the akuma.

As Ladybug, she felt like she could do _anything_. That she was powerful. Unstoppable.

"My Lady, watch out!" A flash of black just barely caught Ladybug's vision as she was grabbed and brought away from apparent danger. When the two were now in a safe spot on top of a building, the black-suited man put her down.

"That was close! The akuma's bullets were about to reach you!"

"Thanks Chat..." The hero in black loosened his grip on her, giving her space. Despite how annoying he could be, he was still a nice guy at heart. In response to her praise, he bowed down in a cocky and overjoyed manner.

"Anytime, M'Lady!" His neon green eyes met hers as he offered her his signature smile.

"Wait, did you say _bullets_?" Ladybug questioned with clear surprise. Akumas typically were trying to take their miraculous, not trying to _kill_ them.

The feline nodded, his smile faltering ever so slightly. "Yeah...The akuma this time around is quite dangerous. A bullet barely managed to scratch me, and it _definitely_ stung."

"That's not good...That probably means that Hawkmoth isn't playing around anymore." She said grimly as she stood up. "Anyway, we don't have time for idle chatter. Let's focus on the current situation!" The girl leaped from the building in the direction of the Eiffel Tower, in which lit up the night sky.

"Of course, Bugaboo!" An enthusiastic Chat followed.

"Let's go!" The pair shouted with determination in unison.

* * *

After the battle, Chat Noir frowned, sad to bid Ladybug a farewell as they parted ways for the night. Both of their miraculous released a small sound, indicating that the were about to transform back.

"We're about to change back! See you later, Chat." Ladybug prepared to take her leave until the cat in question grabbed her hand, stopping her.

"Wait!" A large grin formed upon his face as he took out a bouquet of roses, assorted in various shades of red. Ladybug sighed with a roll of her eyes. "No thanks, kitty. I can't accept your roses because I already love someone else. We've been over this!"

With these parting words, she took her leave, leaving the heart-broken kitty alone once again.

When the lady in red was no longer in sight, Chat's demeanor took a complete 180 spin. His smile fell as a deep sigh escaped his lips. A flash of green consumed him. When it disappeared, a grumpy Felix Agreste remained.

"What's got you down in the dumps?" Plagg, Felix's kwami, asked as he floated about. "Well, aside from Ladybug being gone, Mr. _Lover boy_." The kwami added in a teasing manner. "And aside from her rejection...That makes a total of 92."

"I can't stop pondering on what Ladybug said earlier..." Felix suddenly revealed, ignoring the kwami's reminder of his failure to make Ladybug his.

"Huh?" Having no idea what his owner was talking about, Plagg shrugged as he continued chomping on some cheese, deciding he didn't care enough to continue questioning him.

 _That probably means that Hawkmoth isn't playing around anymore_. Her words repeated itself in his mind.

 _Perhaps, this is a sign that Hawkmoth is now willing to end our lives simply to gain possession over our Miraculouses? Or, might it be that the akuma are merely evolving into a more advanced being?_ The boy went over multiple options in his mind.

 _Either way, there's no mistaking that the akuma are indeed_ much _more dangerous than before. Hell, I'd say they are_ deadly.

* * *

 **( _Felix's P.O.V_ )**

What a nuisance she was.

That girl...Bridgette, her name was? I don't really care. If there's anything that I can't stand, it's noisy and clingy girls like her. There's only one girl that has my heart, and that's Ladybug. No one else. Never. _Just_ her.

Ladybug...not only is she gorgeous, but she is also kind and courageous. I admire her so much. Most of all, I can actually be myself around her. Well, I feel like myself, at least. She's the only one who understands him.

"My son, you keep making mistakes. Focus. I will not tolerate you spacing off in the midst of a piano lesson." The sound of my father's deep voice snapped me back into reality.

"My apologies, Father. I think I may need a small break. May I step outside for some fresh air?" My father gave me a stern look before sighing.

"Very well. Make it quick." With his permission, I left the room, stepping outside into the darkness of the night.

An incredible view filled my line of sight. Lights of various colors from buildings illuminated the night sky, along with the gleaming stars above. The Eiffel Tower towered over many buildings, glowing with warmth.

Suddenly, Chat Noir's phone vibrated in my pocket. I hastily answered it. "What's wrong, M'Lady?"

"Chat! I need help! It's Hawk Moth. He's here! I need backup!"

"What? He _never_ shows up in person...Hold on one second, I'm on my way!" I peeked inside the house, preparing to tell Father I'll need more time, only to find him missing, however. Well, it doesn't matter. He probably went to work on something...

"Plagg, **Claws Out**!"

* * *

 **( _Ladybug's P.O.V_ )**

"W–What do you want?! Why are you here–agh!" Bridgette struggled to speak as she was being choked by Hawkmoth himself, in the flesh.

"That is none of your concern, Ladybug. I will be taking your miraculous, now–" Suddenly, Hawkmoth was tackled to the ground by a certain unlucky black cat.

"Chat Noir!" Ladybug, for the first time in a while, was actually relieved to see Chat. On the contrary, Hawkmoth was outraged.

"Meddling Chat! Unhand me at once!" Hawk moth attempted to break free of Chat's grasp to no avail.

"Not until you tell us all of your plans! _Why_ are you here?" Chat hissed, his claws in a threatening position.

"As I've said before, what I plan to do is none of your concern after I have your miraculous!" With a menacing chuckle, Hawkmoth overpowered Chat, shoving him down onto the ground. The impact caused Chat to groan in excruciating pain as his foot twisted.

"Chat!" A worried Ladybug managed to recover from her previous choke hold as she came to Chat's side. She glared daggers at Hawkmoth after examining the injured Chat.

"I shall return to take your miraculous! Mark my words! The end is near for you both!" With a sinister snicker, the man disappeared into thin air, leaving the two alone. Ladybug turned back to Chat, who appeared to have a broken leg.

"Chat, are you alright? Speak to me!" Her frantic cries finally made it's way to the unconscious Chat, causing his eyes to flutter open.

"M–M'Lady, I d–don't have much t–time." With these words, he slowly started to transform back. His eyes fell shut as he slipped back into unconsciousness.

"I'm sorry but it doesn't matter right now! I need to get you help." Ladybug had begun to transform back as well. Too worried to care about his identity, she rushed in the direction of her house.

After carrying Chat back to her place and having her mom help tend to him, Bridgette took a seat in her chair, exhausted. She had placed Chat in her bed.

"I can't hold it any longer!" A voice suddenly chirped out. Chat finally untransformed into Felix as Plagg flew in front of Bridgette.

Bridgette's eyes opened wide as she took sight of the new kwami. With a squeal, she cupped him in her hands, much to the little cat's annoyance.

"So _cute!"_ The girl fawned over the small creature _._ "So, your Chat's kwami, huh?"

"Yeah, and I'm hungry. Do you have Camembert?" He responded eagerly.

"Actually, yes! I'm sure my parents have some in the fridge. But, first..." She looked over to the civilian form of Chat, who was covered by blankets. His back was facing away from her. All she could see was a small portion of his hair, the rest in of his body covered in blankets.

 _Wow, his hair looks kind of cleaner in his civilian form. As Chat, his hair is quite the mess_. Ladybug thought as she observed the small details she barely make out.

Shaking her head, she tore her eyes away. _No, I mustn't be given any hints. Our identities have to remain secret._

"Ugh," He groaned as he came to, about to sit up. Realizing he was untransformed and he had heard Ladybug's voice, he quickly concealed himself completely under the blankets. Felix instantly regretted his action of moving so quickly, as a sharp sting of pain shot through his leg.

"C-Chat! Please try not to move. The impact really did some damage." Ladybug advised. Hearing her soothing voice helped him to calm down.

"Alright, M'Lady. I'm pretty sure it's just a sprained ankle, though. I'll be fine with some rest. Once Plagg recharges, I'm going to use my staff to help myself get home."

A look of worry spread across Ladybug's face. "That should be fine. I should be de transforming soon anyways. As much as I don't want to let you go with that injury, we mustn't reveal our identities to each other. Now is not the time."

"Agreed."

After Plagg fully recharged, Felix transformed back into his black suit.

"Oh, uh, can I guide you further away from this place, so that you don't discover where we are?" Luckily, the lights in her room were dim, so Chat couldn't see all the details of the interior. Well, unless he used his night vision, that is.

"Of course, Bugaboo! I understand." Hiding his pain, he used his staff to maneuver, with the help of Ladybug, who prohibited him from looking around or using his powers to see.

Finally, they reached a point in which Bridgette's house was no longer visible. Releasing Chat from her grip, Ladybug bid him farewell. "Bye, Chat. Please be careful!"

"A kiss would be me feel better." Chat's flirt was accompanied by a wink, causing the lady in red to roll her eyes once again.

"In your dreams, kitty."

* * *

The next day at school, Bridgette stumbled into her classroom, falling flat on her face. This scene led to a chain of snickering and giggles throughout the class.

"Pathetic. So clumsy as usual, Bridgette." A feminine voice mocked the girl. The owner of the voice belonged to a platinum blonde haired girl, her face covered in make up.

"Right, Chloe? Haha, what a loser!" Sabrina, seated next to Chloe, agreed with a chuckle.

"Now, now. That's enough of that." The teacher's words silenced the class as Bridgette stood up from the ground, embarrassed.

"Ms. Dupain-Cheng, this tardiness will not be tolerable. Arrive on time next session or consequences will ensue. Please, take your seat." She lectured.

"Yes, Ma'm." Shyly, the girl made herself back to her seat next to Alya.

"Alright, class. I have some exciting news for you all today." Nothing but a bored silence was present in the room.

"In a few days, our class will be going on a fieldtrip–" As soon as she said the word, the class erupted into excited chatter.

"Dude! This is sweet!"

"We better be like, not going to some dump. I hope it's a spa, my nails need to be done."

"Where are we going?"

"Hush, now! If this disrespectful interruption continues, I will have no choice but to cancel it." Just as instantly as it started, the teens shut right up.

"We will be visiting the most prestigious college in the world, U.B University. It's located overseas, so we will be boarding a plane. The trip will only take around a few hours or so."

"How lame!"

"Boring..."

"Seriously, a college?"

"How exhilarating! I'm already shaking with excitement!" Everyone turned to Max, the class nerd. Well, excluding Felix, of course, whose attention was focused on the book he was reading.

"What a weirdo." Chloe commented.

The teacher sighed, mumbled something about how in the world did some of these kids get accepted to this school. _Well, other than buying their way in, of course_. She though, looking at none other than Chloe Bourgeois.

Suddenly, the teacher's gaze fell on a certain blond. "Ahem, ." The boy in question looked up from his book, rather irritated. "As much as I approve of reading, it is not appropriate to be distracted while I am in the middle of a lecture."

Every class she called him out. He'd figure she'd get sick of it by now. With a neutral look, he closed his book. As if on queue, the bell rang. All students, except for Bridgette and Felix, quickly sprinted out of the room.

When Felix stood up, Bridgette took notice of his leg, which was wrapped in bandages. With an obviously troubled and pained expression, he grabbed onto crutches, walking towards the door.

 _Poor Felix! I wondered what happened to him_! Thoughts of worry filled the love-sick girl as she approached the injured boy.

"Uh, hi." Felix didn't stop to even give her so much as a glance. Nervously, she went in front of the door, forcing him to stop. With irritation, his blue eyes met hers.

"U-Um, do you, uh, well, are you okay? Well, obviously you're not okay! Your leg is hurt and all. I meant to say, do I need help? No! Ugh, do _you_ need help?" The girl stammered lamely as Felix grew impatient.

"No." The boy responded as he walked past her. Bridgette sighed as she watched the blond limp away. She couldn't help but squeal. _He actually talked to me!_

Suddenly, a realization occurred to her. _Chat Noir_ _also sprained his ankle yesterday. What a coincidence!_ The oblivious girl thought to herself as she began to walk to her next class.

* * *

Elsewhere, in a dark room filled with evil energy, stood a man clad in black. A sinister grin spread across his face.

"Is that so?" The man spoke, his deep voice sending chills up the purple kwami's spine.

"Yes. I am certain that Ladybug and Chat Noir are both students of Class 1-A, the honors class at that prestigious school." His kwami repeated to him with little to no doubt.

"And, how is it, pray tell, are you so certain?" Hawkmoth inquired with a hint of doubt.

In response, the kwami revealed a history book to him. "How else would Ladybug have had possession of this book? Not to mention, both Ladybug and Chat Noir have shown knowledge of every student in the honors class. They even knew their names without being told. Isn't that proof enough?"

With a large grin, he turned around. "I see. Then, I will start to put my plan in action."

The kwami gave him a confused look. In response, he added,

"I'll trap both the cat and the bug, so that they have nowhere to run or hide!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was a beautiful day. Birds were singing, flowers were blooming, and a certain teenager was...stranded?

The first thing that she noticed when she woke up was the serene sound of waves crashing, followed by seagulls chirping. The aroma of sea salt filled her nose. The ground beneath her felt soft, almost like a bed. It truly was peaceful, she had to admit.

 _Wait...what_? Bridgette shot up hastily, taking in the view before her. A vast ocean glistened before the teen, accompanied by the torturously bright sun that blinded her vision for a moment. The horizon seemed endless. Large green trees and mountains lied within the Island.

Blue-bell eyes continued to observe her surroundings, noticing that not only was she on a beach, she appeared to be stranded on an _island_!

And to make things worse, she noticed several bodies lying in unnatural positions scattered amongst the sandy shores around her.

Those were...her _classmates_!

"So, you're awake?" A masculine voice called out to her. Bridgette's head whipped behind her, taking in the sight of a certain blue-eyed blond. She shifted slightly with surprise. _Felix_? _He is actually talking to me?_

What in the _world_ was going on?

Bridgette's memory was foggy. An event suddenly came to mind as she started to recall what had happened prior to this.

* * *

 *** 2 _DAYS EARLIER... *_**

* * *

"Okay class! Is everyone ready?"

"Yes!"

"Good. Now, board the plane one at a time, please. We will take flight in a few minutes."

Without hesitation, the students quickly filed into the plane, excitedly.

"Eek! I'll be going on a plane...with _Felix_!" A squeal of excitement escaped Bridgette's lips, a blush forming on her face at the thought as she boarded the plane. This action caused the brunette standing beside her to chuckle.

"Girl, this may be your chance to get to talk to him." Alya assured her. She soon frowned when a realization came to mind. "Well...I can't guarantee _he'll_ talk back."

"That's fine!" The optimistic girl replied with a cheery smile. "As long as I get to spend time with him, I'll be happy." She shot a quick glance at the teenager in question, who had a book in his hand, not minding his surroundings. _How is he able to walk while reading?_ Bridgette wondered in awe. _Speaking of walking, I'm glad his leg is all healed._

Alya watched her best friend, her eyes transfixed on Felix. She sighed. "Seriously, I'll never get what you see in him, but I'll support you all the way."

When everyone was seated and ready, the plane took off.

"Hey girl! Did you see my video yet? Alya asked the heroine sitting next to her. She shook her head.

"No, why?"

"Girl!" Excitedly, she handed Bridgette her phone. "I got some awesome footage of Ladybug and Chat Noir fighting the one who akumatizes people! Uh, I forget what his name was..."

"Hawkmoth?"

"Yeah! Hawkmoth! Pretty cool, right?"

"Totally!" Bridgette agreed, offering a bright smile. _How does Alya manage to capture every moment of our battles? She sure is dedicated to her blog, huh?_

Suddenly, the plane had begun to shake violently, throwing around various students and their bags in the process. Nothing but screams and crying we're heard afterwards.

Then...everything went black.

* * *

 *** _PRESENT_ ***

* * *

That's it! She remembered what happened now. Something struck the plane, causing them to crash. It was a miracle that everyone survived. Well, at least she _thinks_ everyone did.

And for some odd reason, the crashed plane was nowhere to be found...

"How unfortunate..." Felix commented, referring to their current grim situation. He observed the bodies on the floor. One by one, he checked their pulses to make sure they were all alright. When he came to Nino, there was no steady fall and rise of his chest to indicate that he was alive.

Felix felt his heart skip a beat. His eyes narrowed. Nino was his only friend...the only one he could trust. _No, this can't be. He can't leave me..._

"Ugh..." A groan left Nino's mouth, much to the blond's relief. He then reached for his bag, which luckily was still intact. Pulling out what Bridgette presumed to be a first aid kit, he tended to Nino's leg. The girl watched the boy in amazement.

"Wow, Felix! I didn't know that you had such skill when it comes to helping others out!" Bridgette praised the boy with a smile. Ignoring her comment, he finished up with Nino.

"I should probably help too!" She suddenly realized as she went to gather all of the students. It seemed that Nino was the only one with a major injury. A few had sprains, the rest were mostly unharmed.

When they finished, their classmates began to awaken. After a chain of groans and "ugh"s, they began standing up, one by one, looks of confusion spread across their faces.

"Oh my god! My hair! Where's my daddy?!" The spoiled blonde dragged her feet along the sand, pacing back in forth.

Tripping over her feet, Alix sunk into the sand, shivering in absolute fear. "No no no no no, this _can't_ be happening..."

"Dude..." Nino lay limp on the floor, his leg wrapped in bandages, thanks to Felix. He groaned in pain as he attempted to stand up, to no avail however.

"It appears that we are stranded." Max noted, somewhat calmly, unlike the majority of the hectic class.

"No way!"

"W-What happened?"

"This is CRAZY!"

"Where is my hairbrush? Sabrina, find it now!"

"Oh god, oh god, oh _god_."

"Everyone, calm down!" Started Bridgette. Everyone stopped and turned to the girl. "We need to find supplies and food as soon as possible or we'll be in trouble!"

"Yeah, Bridge is right." Alya chimed in, who had just woken up. "We need to form groups to collect supplies. Let's save conversation for later."

"W-Wait a second..." Spoke Mylene, a bit shyly. All eyes fell on her, causing the girl to quiver in nervousness. "Uh, well, shouldn't we wait for, uh, Ladybug and Chat Noir to show up?"

"Yeah!" Her words sparked hope in Ivan. "They always come to save the day." A wave a relief washed over the teenagers at this ray of hope.

"Are you guys stupid?" A certain red-head snapped, earning multiple glares from her peers. "We are on an island. An _island_." She repeated, trying to get the word through their thick skulls. "Ladybug and Chat Noir couldn't possibly know where we are or show up."

"Alix is right. Besides, Don't they only come for Akuma attacks?" Kim added with a hint of sadness. The hopeless students sighed, having no idea what to do. There was no one to save them. They were doomed for sure.

"I'm sure, even without them, we can still survive!" Rose cheered, optimistically.

Bridgette frowned. It _is_ true that she very well could transform, however she had an identity to protect. Furthermore, if she did show up as Ladybug, then they would know that Ladybug is one of them.

"Anyways, since we can't rely on the superheroes this time, the only ones we can rely on are ourselves!" Bridgette attempted to encourage her peers. She gestured to Alya for support, not really the best at taking charge.

"Alright everyone, listen up!" Began Alya with authority. "Juleka, Rose, and Alix. You three will be in charge of finding food for us."

Rose smiled. "Aye aye, Captain!"

"Nathaniel, Mylene, Ivan, and Kim, you will be in charge of finding supplies for us to build a shelter."

"A-Alright." Both Nathaniel and Mylene responded in a stutter.

"Max, Sabrina, Chloe you four will scavenge for anything washed up on the beach that we can use."

"Whatever." Chloe shot back, playing with her nails, seeming to have calmed down a little bit. "Ugh, it's _so_ hot." She whined, fanning herself with her hands.

"Don't worry, Chloe!" Sabrina assured. "You can sit here and cool off! Max and I will do all the work."

"Why'd you have to put me with _them_..." Max complained with irritation. This caused the said blonde to glare daggers at him.

"Oh shut up, nerd." Chloe hissed in anger.

Deciding to ignore his complaint, she continued giving directions. "I will scout the area as well, while Bridgette and Felix will work on creating a fire. Nino will remain here because of his injury. Now, everyone get to work! We still have a few hours before the sun sets."

And with that, the groups set out to complete their respective tasks. Well, except for Chloe, who sat under a tree, trying to cool off in the shade.

Bridgette awkwardly glanced at Felix, who had already gathered the materials for a fire.

"Uh, I'm not really sure how to make a fire." Said Bridgette as she laughed nervously. With a clearly annoyed look, Felix took one of his books out of his bag and ripped out a page to use as a flammable material. This action surprised both Nino and Felix.

"Wow, dude. I can't believe you just did that. You are always so protective of your books." The nerd commented in surprise at his friend.

Bridgette and Nino watched as the blond arranged some sticks into a teepee like shape. He then created a groove into a soft piece of wood using a sharp stone. After placing the paper inside the groove, he took a hardwood stick, rubbing it up and down to create friction. Soon enough, a bright orange flame ignited.

"Amazing!" Said the two observers in unison.

"You sure know a lot, don't you." Bridgette told Felix with a large grin. In response, Felix "Hmph" ed, as he added large pieces of wood to the fire, causing it to become bigger.

* * *

Later on, when the groups finally arrived back at the beach, Alya went over all of the supplies everyone gathered together.

"Juleka, did you guys find any food for us?" Inquired the hopeful Alya.

"Yes. We found some fish in the shallow water, which we collected using sharp sticks. We also found some fruit." Said Juleka as she placed down an assortment of the said foods.

"Great!" Alya turned to Nathaniel, offering a friendly smile. "And your group?"

"W-We collected the l-largest branches a-and l-logs we could, uh, find." The redhead spoke as Ivan dropped the wood down on the sand.

"Nice job. We'll have the strongest in the group help to lift wood so we can build a small shelter for us." It was kind of surprising how well this was going. It was almost as if the island itself knew they were coming, offering all of it's supplies to them.

"Did you guys find anything on the shore?" She asked the class nerd. He shook his head. "Not really, however we did obtain some water."

As the sun slowly began falling below the horizon, the teens were able to construct a few shelters large enough to fit 5 people each. Chloe and Sabrina quickly claimed one of them as their own, despite having not contributed much. Although annoyed, the class decided not do bother them.

Mylene, Juleka, Rose, and Alix occupied another shelter, while Max, Ivan, Nathaniel, and Kim took up another. The last shelter was taken up by the remainder of the class, Felix, Nino, Alya, and Bridgette.

In the middle of the four small wooden shelters lay the large campfire. Sitting next to it was Bridgette, who was cooking the fish they caught using the flame.

"Bridgette," A small voice called out, causing the startled girl to jump. A tiny red figure flew out of her pink backpack, much to the girl's relief. Making sure no one was watching, she cupped her kwami in her hands carefully.

"Tikki! I'm so glad you are okay."

"Bridgette, we have a problem. A big one!" The floating bug said frantically, a bleak look engraved on her face.

With a tilt of her head, she questioned, "Huh? What do you mean?", looking at the kwami confused.

"This island..." Started the kwami, her tone of voice grim. "This island is..." Before the kwami could continue, a certain blond with green eyes walked out of his wooden teepee.

To her surprise, she watched as Felix took a seat close to her. He paid no attention to the girl as he took out his book and began reading, enjoying the warmth of the fire. He sat on the opposite side of the fire from Bridgette.

 _What do I say?_ The love-sick girl thought in fear.

 **( _Felix's P.O.V_ )**

"Kid! _Kid_!" Ever since I woke up, this stupid cat just would not shut up! "Fel–"

"I already told you, there isn't any Camembert here!" Why was he so persistent? Couldn't he tell that they were in a serious predicament?

"Felix, this is bad. _Really_ bad. It's not about cheese this time." Not about cheese? Now _that_ is quite the surprise. I decided to listen as Plagg flew from out of my bag. He hid inside the book I was reading so that the Bridgette girl in front of me wouldn't see.

"What do you want?" I questioned, my voice irritable. When I took notice of the worry on Plagg's face, I grew surprised. I had never seen him so scared before. "What is it?" I asked again, this time in a more comforting voice.

"This island...it's not normal. My senses are going _crazy_! All I feel is...an intense dark aura, _everywhere_!" The kwami frantically warned me, flailing about.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dark aura? Just what was Plagg going on about...

"This island..." Plagg repeated, shaking in fear. "This island is..."

 **( _Bridgette's P.O.V_ )**

I felt a tugging on my shirt, snapping me out of my daze. I looked down, only to find a frantic kwami, trying to gain my attention.

"Tikki, what is it that you were trying to say earlier?" I whispered to my kwami with curiosity. It was unnerving. Why was Tikki acting so strange? What exactly was she attempting to warn me about?

"Bridgette, this island is..."

 **( _3rd P.O.V_ )**

".. _.filled with akuma!_ " Both kwami's revealed in unison.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"This island is... _filled with akuma_!" Both Tikki and Plagg revealed to their owners in unison. This revelation caused the girl to nearly fall over in astonishment.

"What?! Did you say... _akuma_?!" Bridgette repeated, her spine chilling.

"Yes. There are akuma here, a _lot_ of them. You see, Bridgette, us kwamis have the power to feel their dark energy. In the depths of this island seems to be where the energy is the most intense." The red kwami explained quietly, as to not let Felix hear their conversation.

"Could this mean..." Bridgette began as she gulped. " _Hawkmoth_..."

"It seems so, sadly. Hawkmoth must have trapped us here intentionally!" Tikki assumed.

"Oh no..." Her heart started racing. "What am I going to do? Even _with_ Chat Noir here, those akuma will be hard to defeat..."

"Chat Noir _isn't_ here though, meaning..."

"That I'm alone!" Said the girl, bitterly. "And not to mention, my identity is at stake...

...Just _what_ am I going to do?"

Across from Bridgette, neon green eyes stared at the black kwami before him in bewilderment. After a moment of stunned silence, the blond found the strength to speak.

"You're kidding..."

"I'm not! It's true...and without Ladybug here, you don't stand a chance! There's no one to cleanse and capture the akuma!" Plagg reminded the boy, causing him to feel even _more_ stressed out.

The blond stood up from the fire, walking back to the shelter, leaving a worried Bridgette alone.

Both Bridgette and Felix knew, without a doubt, they all were in danger.

* * *

The next morning, all of the teenagers were sitting by the burnt out campfire, bored out of their minds, hence, most of them took to listening to the serene rustling of lush green leave, as they enjoyed their food.

"Hey..." Began Alix with a look of irritation, "This water is saltwater, you idiots." She realized, glaring daggers at Max, who was the one responsible for gathering it.

"Oh, you are right. Sorry... I left Sabrina to collect the water." He apologized, putting all the blame on the said redhead. This sparked a full blown argument between the two girls.

"Idiot..." Mumbled Alix, her insult directed towards Sabrina.

"Oh shut it, tomboy!" Retorted Chloe's _pet_ , gazing angrily at Alix. "At least we even _got_ water. Stop complaining!"

The tomboy in question scoffed. "Again, you're an idiot. Saltwater is _dangerous_ to drink." Explained the athletic girl.

Sabrina looked surprised, as if she had forgotten that fact. "Oh, right..." Alix's harsh gaze then fell to the platinum blonde who was fanning herself, hoarding a good portion of the food.

"Hey _Daddy's girl,_ why don't you contribute and go get some water for us? You know, _actual_ water. Not saltwater like your stupid _dog_ fetched for us."

To say Chloe was angry would be a drastic understatement. She looked up from her nails, a nasty look in her gaze. " _Excuse_ me?"

"You heard me, _skank_." Alix retorted with a taunting smirk.

"Why you..." Chloe seethed as she stood up, tackling the girl in rage. Kim stood up, attempting to break up the cat fight. However, the jock was knocked to the ground instead by Chloe.

"Get out of the way!" Chloe snapped at him, causing Kim's gaze to soften. He still had feelings for Chloe, hence his heart was broken yet again.

"Can you bozos stop fighting!" Alya exclaimed, seeming to have had enough of the drama. She, Nino, and Ivan broke up the fight with sheer force. Nino and Ivan held Chloe, while she held back Alix.

"Our situation is dire. We have no water and we are running low on food. There's no time for these pointless arguments!" The brunette yelled at them, angrily.

The two girls stopped struggling, realizing she was right. Silence befell them. Nino and the others released the girls.

"Now, who's going to find us some freshwater and food?"

"I will." All heads turned to the volunteer. Seeing it to be a certain blond with green eyes, they became surprised. Felix wasn't exactly shy, but he really didn't talk much. He also was very blunt and rude, hence why he doesn't have many friends. Hence, it was a strange and unfamiliar sight to see.

"A-Ah, thanks Felix." Alya told the boy as he wandered into the jungle, unsure what to say.

Just after he left, Bridgette exited her shelter, seeming to have just woken up. A yawned left her lips as she stretched out her arms.

"Morning, girl."

"Good morning, Alya!" Greeted Bridgette with a large smile. She noticed that someone was missing. "Huh? Where's Felix?"

"He just left to get more food and some water." Alya explained to her friend. This caused a look of worry to spread across her face.

"O-Oh..."

"Don't worry, he'll be fine!" Assured Alya, noticing Bridgette's discomfort.

 _The akuma...if Tikki was right, then Felix could be in danger._

* * *

With a grunt, Felix wandered into the jungle within the island in search of a fresh source of water, since the water that the others had gathered was salt water. _What idiots they are._ Eventually, the green-eyed hero came to a stop when he came across a narrow stream. Noticing that the water appeared to be fresh, he began following the stream.

After about a half an hour of walking, he finally located the source of the stream; a colossal waterfall pounding down into the lake. Felix couldn't help but find the sight before him beautiful. Much to his delight, it was teeming with fish. _Great, now we have more meat._ The blond thought with relief that he didn't have to go back to the beach with bad news.

As he walked back, a nagging feeling suddenly overcame him as the jungle grew earily quiet. By reflex, his eyes scanned the area warily. If Plagg had been right about the akuma, he needed to be extremely cautious.

Just as Felix was about to calm down and continue walking, he was struck in the head from something behind him. The impact caused him to grab his head in pain. _Ow, What the hell?_ He looked down at what had been thrown at him, which he made out to be a rock. The now pissed off Felix turned around, coming face to face with his attacker.

 _Is that...a monkey?_ Thought the teen as he observed the strangely colored mammal perched on a branch, gazing at him with intent. What Felix found so strange about the monkey was that it was a pitch black color. _No normal baboon would have that color...It must be an–_

Before Felix even had time to think, the onyx-colored monkey launched itself at him, sending the blond crashing to the ground.

"Plagg, **Claws out**!" Felix shrieked quickly, struggling to break free of the monkey. After he transformed into Chat Noir, he used his staff to knock the monkey off him.

 _Could it be that the monkey is akumatized?_ Felix thought, realization dawning over him. _This isn't good. Hawkmoth can akumatize animals now? Not just humans?_

Once again, the monkey had launched itself, ready to tackle Felix. This time, however, Felix was prepared. "Cataclysm!" He shouted, getting into his battle stance. When the black aura in his hand came into contact with the money, it disappeared completely.

A small feeling of guilt overcame Felix. _I really didn't want to have to kill something with this power...but Ladybug isn't here and I can't let an akuma on the loose._

As he walked back to the beach, thoughts were running through Felix's mind. He began trying to connect the dots. _Hawkmoth trapped us here...Hawkmoth's akuma are evolving, as are his powers...Just what is he planning to accomplish here?_

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the beach, a high-pitched scream was heard, alerting everyone. In a hurry, Kim, Ivan, and Max ran to the source, only to find a terrified Mylene on the floor, her large eyes locked on a snail.

Max rolled his eyes, along with a frustrated Kim.

"Mylene, it's alright. It's harmless." Ivan cooed, trying to reassure the small girl. Mylene ran to him, her hands wrapping around the tough looking boy.

"Its just a snail, calm d–, huh?" Max's eyes landed on what appeared to be a broken device. He grinned, excitedly, realization dawning upon him. "We're saved!"

Everyone looked at the nerd, lost at what he was so excited about.

"What's got your panties in a bunch, Max?" Asked Alix, confused at how a broken looking machine would ever be useful.

"Guys, its a beacon! If we are able to fix this, we can use it to signal for help!" Max explained. His words brought everyone hope.

"But, I doubt anyone here would be that advanced. Besides..." Said Bridgette with a frown. "It wouldn't work..."

"Why not? This may be our only chance to call for help, girl!" Exclaimed Alya.

Bridgette pointed towards the sea, where an impending storm appeared to be approaching.

"Do you see that? That storm is massive, and it will interfere with the beacon's signal." Max looked out to sea, then back down at the beacon.

"The girl is right." Confirmed Max, looking around the class. "Even if we were to fix it by the time that storm gets here, the electro-static energy could react with the beacon, blow it up for all I know."

At this, the class quickly fell back into a depressed state.

"Speaking of that, we should make our shelter more sturdy to prepare for this storm." Alya suggested. The class quickly started to get to work, aside from Chloe of course.

"Oh hey!" Bridgette chirped when she spotted Felix emerge from the jungle's entrance. To her delight, as well as everyone else's delight, Felix was carrying a bucket full of fresh water, as well as a bag full of fish.

"Nice job, Felix! You're the best." Bridgette complimented. Expecting him to ignore her, she was surprised when Felix gave her a grim look. Everyone else paused, staring at the usually nonchalant boy with questioning gazes. His neon green eyes narrowed.

"We are in danger." Warned Felix. The class looked troubled at his words.

"What do you mean?" Alya questioned the boy, placing her hands on her hips.

"There are... _akumatized_ animals on the island. And they are very capable of killing."

A stunned silence befell the class.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"There are... _akumatized animals_ on this island. And they are very much capable of killing." Felix revealed with a grim expression, much to the shock of the class. Leaves rustled in the background, only adding to the ominous atmosphere.

After a moment of stunned silence, realization dawned upon the stranded teenagers.

"No way!" Mylene panicked, running around frantically.

"We're doomed... _so_ very doomed." Said Kim as he held his head in distress.

"Eek! Sabrina, find me a place to hide! Now!" Chloe demanded, her face pale.

"Are you serious?!" Alex gasped, her eyes wide open.

" _Please_ tell me that's a joke." Hoped Nino.

"I have calculated that the chance of our survival is approximately 3%." Said Max with a nudge of his glasses.

"How are we supposed to defend ourselves against the _akuma_?!" Kim queried with concern.

"I really wish Ladybug and Chat Noir were here..." Rose, for once, said sadly.

Bridgette gazed at Felix in shock, her blue orbs wide. "Akumatized... _animals_?" She repeated, unsure if she had heard him correctly. When Felix nodded in confirmation, Bridgette grew even _more_ confused. _Since when did Hawkmoth akumatize animals? Animals are incapable of experiencing emotions._

"But, I thought Hawkmoth could only akumatize people?" Said Bridgette with a look of fear. _Tikki was right...we are in danger!_

"Now that you mention it, that's true!" Alya noticed. "I thought he only could go after people who had negative emotions, or something."

"It appears his akuma are evolving, and his powers are growing stronger as we speak." Felix said, his tone calm and collected, despite the fear he truly felt inside.

"And..." Began the usually bubbly girl with a frown. "If there's akuma here, that could only mean that Hawkmoth is nearby, too!" Upon hearing Bridgette's words, the class broke into a cold sweat. Although she had already figured it out, it was nice that she was able to warn her classmates.

After the news sunk into her head, the blonde stood up, her eyes fearful. "What? Why would he trap us here? What did we even do?"

 _If Hawkmoth really is the cause of all this..._ Felix thought, concerned. _Then he must know that one of us possesses a miraculous._

"Everyone," Alya suddenly spoke, gaining the attention of her peers. "We aren't superheroes, that's for sure. _But_ , that doesn't mean we can't fight back!" She encouraged, her hand forming into a fist for emphasis.

"Yeah! We should make ourselves some weapons." Rose added, optimistically. "We need to think positively!"

"I wouldn't say using weapons is really positive..." Kim muttered to himself, rather unnerved that the cheerful Rose actually supported such an idea.

"Awesome..." Commented Juleka at the thought of using weapons to fight the demons, being the tomboy she was.

All of a sudden, a large roar resounded through everyone's ears. Everyone froze in intense fear as they turned to the source, their voices instantly silencing.

Right before them stood a large lion, twice the size of all of the teens. This lion was no ordinary feline, however, it was pitch black, much like the monkey that Felix clashed with earlier. It growled, getting into an offensive stance as it faced the entire class. Nobody moved a centimeter as the prideful beast watched the teenagers with dangerous intent, it's neon red eyes narrowed.

"N-Nobody move..." Alya ordered, her quiet voice filled with fear. "Not even the slightest sound or you'll spook it–"

"AHHHH!" A loud scream interrupted her, much to everyone's fear. The lion, now aggravated, directed itself towards the frightened Chloe. It then pounced, attacking the frozen girl.

"CHLOE!" Sabrina, as did a few others, shrieked. Everyone closed their eyes, not wanting to see what was about to happen next. After a few seconds of silence, they hesitantly opened their eyes, only to see a shocking display. At the sight, all eyes snapped wide open.

Bridgette had jumped in front of Chloe, taking the blow for her. The lion's teeth dug itself into her arm, causing the girl to wail out in pain, tears trickling down her face. Bridgette fell down on the ground, unconscious from the intense pain. The lion, suddenly stopped, as if it were being controlled. It quickly left, leaving a bloody girl on the sand.

"BRIDGETTE!" Alya exclaimed in grief for her best friend. She ran up to the limp teen. "Speak to me, Bridgette!" She cried. Everyone, including Felix, did nothing but watch in a stunned silence.

"Please... _Please_..." Begged the sobbing brunette, breaking the silence. "Someone, _anyone_ , help her. _Please_!" Her words seemed to snap Felix out of his daze as he grabbed his first-aid kit and rushed over to Bridgette's side. He was _very_ glad that Father let him take classes so he could train to become a doctor. **(Note: Idk if Felix actually was trained in this field, but in this story he is.)**

"Help me carry her inside the shelter, quickly." Demanded Felix in stress. He turned to the rest of the class, who still seemed to be in shock. "Now, I'll need the following supplies..."

* * *

Felix's gaze never once left the blue-haired girl, laying down on a bed they had crafted. Her ragged breaths filled the blond with worry. _Don't I...hate her?_ He thought to himself, confused.

 _She was so brave. While we were all frozen in fear, she saved that irritating blonde girl...despite hating her. She is truly amazing, I have to give her credit_. Felix praised the girl in his mind. _I'm so pathetic...I couldn't do anything, and I still call myself a hero?_ He looked down at his ring, questioning if he truly was right to be it's wielder.

 _It's not like I wanted to be a hero in the first place...When I first started, I hated it, as do I hate my bad luck. But, after all of my experiences with Ladybug, I grew to like saving people. I respected Ladybug to a great extent. Well, I still do of course. Still, it seems I'm not cut out for this..._

"Thank you so much..." The voice of Alya brought Felix back to reality. "I can't thank you enough. You saved her, even with our limited supplies. I'm sorry I always thought you were a mean grouch!" She giggled a bit at the last part, causing the blond's green eye to twitch.

Looking to the side, avoiding making eye contact, he mumbled something incoherent to her. Alya smiled, "What was that?"

"It was nothing. I merely did what was necessary." Said Felix again, this time slightly raising his voice. A faint blush of embarrassment formed upon the tsundere's face. He wasn't accustomed to such gratitude or praise. As Chat Noir, Ladybug typically received most of the credit and praise. After all, she symbolized good luck while he, on the other hand, symbolized destruction.

" _Nothing_?" She repeated with a laugh. "It sure as hell wasn't nothing. You saved Bridgette's life!" To say Alya was grateful would be an understatement.

Felix decided not to respond, not being one for conversation or responding to such praise. His gaze fell back on the sleeping Bridgette. Felix's eyes watched, transfixed, as her chest steadily rose and fell. Strands of her blue hair fell upon her angelic face. A thumping in his chest caused him to shift slightly. _Why is my heart pounding?_ The oblivious boy thought.

 _She...kind of looks...cute_. He couldn't help but think. _Wait, what am I thinking! Ladybug is the only one I find cute._ The blond reminded himself sternly. He could _never_ betray his love for Ladybug.

"Ugh..." A groan escaped her lips as her eyes fluttered open, startling Felix. "W-What happened?" The normally vibrant girl now appeared weak and fragile, her bluebell eyes meeting Felix's green ones.

And, for the first time ever, he offered her a friendly, genuine smile, surprising both Alya and Bridgette. What was even _more_ shocking were the words he said next.

"I'm glad you're okay."

 **(** ** _Bridgette's P.O.V_** **)**

When my eyes opened, the first thing I saw was Felix smiling. It was kind of shocking. So shocking, in fact, that I thought my vision was failing me, hence I had to rub my eyes just to make sure.

"I'm glad you're okay." He spoke, still smiling. Felix...actually cares? He cares about _me_? I had always thought hated me...I couldn't be more happy! I felt my face heat up.

I just _knew_ he wasn't a cold hearted boy! He is just lonely. His father has him on a strict schedule while his mother was found dead last year. Ever since I heard, I pitied him. I _really_ want to make him happy! I want him to experience the joy and happiness that he never had!

"Girl, you're awake!" Alya exclaimed, seemingly relieved. She sprung onto me, giving me a hug, and nearly choking me to death in the process.

"Too...tight... _can't_... _breathe_..." I struggled to say. She quickly let go, cackling at me.

"Sorry, haha." She apologized. "I'm just so relieved."

"What happened?" I asked her. Seriously, my memory is totally foggy. I can't remember a thing." I placed my hand on my head after a sharp headache.

"You forgot? You saved Chloe from the lion that attacked us earlier. Luckily, Felix here fixed you up." Smirked Alya as she gestured to Felix, who seemed to be staring off into space, his face blank. "Uh. Felix?"

At his name being called, he seemed to snap back to reality. His face turned back into it's normal, grumpy expression, as he then stood up and left the room without a word.

I wonder what he could be thinking...

"We're lucky to have a doctor in the class, aren't we?" A grin stretched across her face as she handed me a glass of water, in which I gladly accepted with a smile of thanks.

"Yeah...but, we need to escape this island. Maybe we could start building a raft." I told her, after taking a small sip. If we stay on this island, no doubt we'll be in danger. We might even _die_.

When I saw that Alya was confused, I continued. "It's dangerous here." I reasoned, my eyes narrowing. "Without Ladybug and Chat Noir's special weapons, we can't possibly damage an akuma. Normal weapon won't destroy them."

"Well, y _eah_ , but the chances of us surviving on a raft are just as low as if we were to stay here." She argued, her grin faltering. I sighed. She _did_ have a point there. Not to mention, I doubt we could construct a raft sturdy enough to hold our entire class. It would be _much_ safer to remain on the island then to blindly set out to sea in an unsafe wooden raft.

What _do_ we do, then?

* * *

 ** _(3rd P.O.V)_**

"Hey, Chloe, are you okay?" A worried Sabrina asked the still frozen girl. She seemed to be in deep thought, mumbling something incoherent, her eyes still glued to the sand beneath her.

"What? I can't hear you, speak up."

"Bridgette...she saved me." Chloe repeated loud enough for her to hear. "Even though I'm mean to her..."

"So you _do_ realize you're a bitch. And here I thought you didn't." Alix commented with an evil glint in her eye. Surprisingly, Chloe didn't so much as glance at the girl, still stuck in her thoughts.

"And are _you_ any better, Alix?" Kim retorted, to Chloe's defense. Offended, Alix shot him a glare.

"Oh shut it, meathead." Insulted Alix. "Why are you defending such a spoiled brat?"

"Can you guys _stop_ fighting already?" Max snapped, irritated at all of the drama that had been occurring the past few days. "It's not helping the situation. _At all._ "

"Y-Yeah...let's all be f-friends...f-for Bridgette's s-sake." Nathaniel suggested shyly, his red hair shadowing half of his face.

"Guys! Bridgette is awake!" A certain brunette with glasses announced as she came outside of the small wooden shelter. This news put everyone in a better mood.

"And it's all thanks to Felix!" Alya praised. The girls quickly filed into the teepee to see their friend, while the boys went to go thank Felix. They stopped, however, when they noticed he was sitting quite a ways from them. It seemed he would rather be alone, so they decided to go check on Bridgette instead.

In haste, Alya blockaded the bunch, spreading her arms out. "Woah, there! Just a minute! Girls only!"

The boys stopped, giving her looks of confusion."W-Why?" Asked Nathaniel, upset that he wasn't allowed to check up on Bridgette.

"She isn't wearing much clothing at the moment." Said Alya. Deciding not to press the issue further, they migrated over to where Felix was, joining him by the now lit campfire.

"Huh?" Max queried, realizing that Felix had been working on something. As they sat down, Felix stood up, his arms full of dangerous looking objects. Looking at the boys, he dropped the range of what appeared to be weapons.

"Woah..." Both Nino and Kim said in awe, observing the various wooden forms of weapons, astounded by his classmate's flawless craftsmanship.

 _Although only the Miraculous can_ permanently _damage an akuma, ordinary weapons will still be of some use, rendering an akuma temporarily injured. Within a few seconds of being struck by an ordinary weapon, such as the ones I have crafted, the akuma will heal itself completely. We can use this short immobilized state to our advantage._ Thought Felix as he inwardly smirked. _Our classmates will have a means of defending themselves to make time to escape, while I can use my Miraculous in secret._

 _Even without Ladybug here to cleanse the akumatize animals, I can always kill them instead, although I'd rather not unless necessary._ A sad smile fell upon his face for a brief moment. _Since...that's all I'm good for._

"Uh, don't Ladybug and Chat Noir have like, special weapons, dude?" Nino questioned, confused at how plain old makeshift weapons would work against the demons. Kim, Nathaniel, and Ivan nodded their heads in agreement.

Upon hearing bushes rustle, all heads turned towards the jungle's entrance. A black figure emerged, hissing at the males.

"Oh my god, is that a SNAKE?!" Kim shouted in terror, scrambling backwards a bit. Felix couldn't help but smirk. This was a perfect opportunity to show them just how he planned to use these weapons.

Picking up a wooden spear, Felix walked in front over the small reptile. Without giving him a second to react, the snake launched itself at him. However, with cat-like reflexes, he blocked the attack, swinging the spear at the snake, causing it to crash into the ground. He then thrusted the sharp spear into the snake, causing a strange purple blood to seep out. The observers looked on, bewildered.

"Woah, so the weapons _do_ work?" Max said, amazed at Felix's talent in battle. Nino wasn't surprised, however. After all, he knew that Felix was trainings in various styles of fighting, such as martial arts and kung fu. Though, he was pretty sure his classmates were oblivious to that fact, since Felix rarely talked to anyone.

"Not quite." Said the grouchy Felix, just as the snake's wound closed itself, like nothing had happened. After feeling such pain, the disturbed snake slithered away, seeming to not want to bother the group any longer.

"You see, ordinary weapons will indeed inflict pain, _however_ they will heal in about 3 seconds." Felix explained to the group with clear impatience, which now contained all of the class, who had rushed outside at the sound of Kim's scream.

"So, we _aren't_ entirely doomed after all!" Mylene sighed in relief, as she grabbed a weapon of choice, as did everyone else.

As everyone was getting the hang of their new weapons, testing them out with thrusts or swings, Felix sauntered close to the sea, glistening in the moonlight.

 _Why am I stuck with such clueless idiots, anyway?_ Cold waves tickled his feet, causing him to shiver slightly, a cool breeze washing over him. He closed his eyes, enjoying the serene feeling.

 _Could it be..._ Wondered Felix, as he thought about all of the chaotic events that had occurred within the past few days. _Hawkmoth wouldn't trap a random group of kids here without a good reason..._

 _He must know that Chat Noir is in this class._


End file.
